Declaración de la Independencia, por Sirius Black
by Trilce
Summary: Yo, Sirius Black, te cuento paso a paso cómo fugarte de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. No apto para imbéciles ni engreídos hijitos de papá.
1. Una introducción a mi hazaña

**Una introducción a mi hazaña:**

Presta atención, porque quién sabe si los azares del destino te pongan en una situación similar a la que pasé. Pero entonces ya sabrás que hacer.

¡Cómo olvidar el glorioso día! , era un viernes por la tarde. Recién había pasado una semana desde que salimos de clases (ya eran las Vagaciones) y estaba a punto de comenzar la cosa más aburrida del planeta, la tortura china más terrible, el almuerzo familiar de mi querida familia….

¿No sabes en qué consiste, verdad? Pues muy simple. Mi adorada madre Walburga (lindo nombre) la lenguaraz, conocida por sus rabietas increíbles, organiza cada año un suntuoso almuerzo familiar en la casa de los Black, donde se reúnen los parientes desperdigados por toda Inglaterra para comer y narrarse sus planes o los sucesos nuevos.

En otras palabras, hablar sarta de tontería y media sobre lo ricos que se han vuelto o lo ricos que siguen siendo, alardear del nuevo ascenso en el trabajo, cuántos sangres sucia torturaron/mutilaron/asesinaron el último año, o de lo bien que se llevan con El Señor Tenebroso, tanto así que pasarán las vacaciones juntos en las Bahamas bajo un caluroso sol y con la gloriosa tarea —definitivamente no encomendada a cualquiera—de echarle bronceador al fofo y paliducho trasero de Lord Voldemort.

Para que veas, Bellatrix, su esposo Rodolphus, mi (hermano) físicamente fotocopia mala Regulus, el feo Lucius, Narcisa y mis desquiciados padres, los tíos Cygnus y Druella son capaces de dar la vida por el culo apestoso de Voldemort. Como si no tuvieran nada mejor qué hacer.

¿No te lo he explicado bien todavía?

Nací quizá en la familia con la mente más obtusa y corrompida del mundo. Todos (a excepción del tío Alphard y la prima Andromeda) tienen un complejo de inferioridad tan superlativo que podrían lavar miles de cerebros de pobres ignorantes, llenándolos de ideas sobre las razas puras y superiores, ideas totalmente infundadas, tan sólo avivadas por su irracional deseo de sentirse superiores e intensificar su poder, sus enfermizas ansias de poder…

Y yo, el diferente. Como dirían los muggles, harina de otro costal. El Gryffindor, el que cree que todos somos iguales por nuestra misma condición de seres humanos, el que nunca ha visto con buenos ojos los planes de Su Excelentísima Majestad Tenebrosa Lord Voldemort…

Decir eso es sinónimo de insurrección para mi familia. Tratan de ignorarme, o mejor dicho mirarme como si fuera una desagradable verruga a punto de extirpar.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que más grande que el amor a la familia es el odio a quien te la quita.

¡Oh, todo lo contrario en mi caso!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar, muchas gracias por leer :)<br>Rosario  
><strong>


	2. Cuestiones de Familia

**Cuestiones de familia:**

Ahora volvamos de una vez al almuerzo pre—hazaña histórica, que se me está enfriando la sopa. Me senté a la pulcra mesa, correctamente y formalmente como casi siempre. Lo que uno tiene que aguantar…

Las caras eran las mismas, las de siempre. Oh, Rodolphus se había ausentado…¡Lo sabía! ¡Está divirtiéndose con Voldemort en las Bahamas!

Claro, de algún trabajo sucio está encargado el esposo de mi espantosa prima Bellatrix, la de la mortífera mirada. Claro, que no siempre viene a la casa. La loca mujer se cuida. Sabe que podría meterse en líos. Sabe que existen los que están en contra de su alabado Señor Tenebroso (¿es que no tienen más imaginación?) y pueden tomar represalias. Oh, pero Bellatrix es tan astuta como una víbora, y desquiciada como un toro embravecido, muy mala combinación.

En el amplio comedor, toda la familia ya estaba sumergida en una atmósfera de fría aristocracia maga, sujetando los platos de plata oh claro, y haciendo tintinear los cubierto de plata oh claro, somos ricos sí señor, tenemos mucho oro allá en Gringotts y cortamos cabezas de los elfos domésticos que se vuelven viejos y ya no nos sirven, oh mira este lindo individual chino o de donde sea, mira mi cubierto con la 'B' de los Black en relieve, mira qué bonito es mi comedor, las sillas de madera de ébano, negra y carísima, con el tapizado más fino que encontrarás a cien kilómetros a la redonda, ¡míranos, míranos! y deja que la envidia te corroa. ¡Somos los Black!

Orion profirió unas seniles palabras de bienvenida a todos…agh de eso me salto, que aburrimiento, miré la sopa. Qué linda sopa, la sopa más rica que encontrarás en Inglaterra especialidad de mi fiel y servicial elfo doméstico Kreacher, …mira esta masa grisácea insípida y grumosa, ¿no te parece sabrosa?

El reloj da las tres en punto. Y faltan pocos minutos, muy pocos…ya…casi puedo ponerme a saltar como si me mordieran pulgas, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Walburga se puso a despotricar contra los odiosos vándalos muggles que escribieron una palabrota en la verja de la casa, y que si los veía les lanzaba una maldición…¿qué maldición, querida?

Bellatrix esboza una malévola sonrisa y con suficiencia, sugiere un par de maldiciones efectivas de las que dominaba con el mayor talento. Todo para castigar a esa inmundicia que había cerca a Grimmauld Place. Y sin duda aquella enumeración de maldiciones cada vez más repugnantes habría continuado de no ser porque Rodolphus Lestrange, por motivos de 'trabajo' se había ausentado de la reunión familiar.

Sí, yo alcancé a ver ese graffiti que algún noble paladín de la libertad de expresión garabateó artísticamente en el pulcro lienzo de la verja de mi casa.

BÉSAME EL CULO.

Arte en su más desnuda expresión.

Y seguimos adentrándonos en las deliciosas y estimulantes conversaciones de mi adorada familia. Lucius Malfoy, el esposo de la tímida Narcisa, alabó el comentario de su cuñada sobre las maldiciones y además anunció con sosa satisfacción y petulancia sobre los planes de ampliación de la Mansión Malfoy y bla bla bla…

Me importa una mierda tu insigne casucha, Don Lucifer Malfoy. Mi gran sueño es hacerla un hogar para niños muggles pobres. Y en tus narices, Malformado. ¿O prefieres una clínica especializada en enfermedades venéreas? Vamos, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

También, sentados en puestos de honor están los refinados y achacosos Cygnus y Druella, mis tíos, charlando con su hija Bellatrix, hermana de Narcisa.

Oh, genial. Mi hermano Regulus recita de paporreta las noticias calientes cortesía del recientemente tomado por los Mortífagos Diario El Profeta, acerca de las disposiciones Ministeriales en cuanto a los sangre sucia y se dio el lujo de opinar intelectualmente sobre las demasiadas libertades que se les eran conferidas.

Y eso produjo un rapto de ira al anciano patriarca, el señor Orion Black (sí, ese es mi padre) quien se alzó de inmediato en protesta, y blandiendo el cuchillo (de plata, somos ricos, ¿recuerdas?) soltó una perorata sobre las consecuencias de admitir tales abominaciones en la sociedad mágica.

Y luego dicen que yo soy el loco.


	3. Un buen modelo a seguir

**Un buen modelo a seguir:**

Cómo me hubiera encantado que mi prima Andromeda estuviera allí, sentada a mi lado y haciendo comentarios divertidos en voz baja, para sobrevivir a ese infierno de almuerzo. A ella también la odian, siempre lo hicieron, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue su inesperado matrimonio con Ted Tonks.

Ocurrió cuando yo tenía doce años. Obviamente, siendo su primo favorito, fui el primero en enterarme. Salté de alegría hasta el techo, la hice bailar y olvidarse lo que vendría después cuando Cygnus y Druella, sus padres, se enterasen.

Y como la verdad es como una bomba de tiempo que explota en cualquier momento, ella se los hizo presente.

Ted Tonks, hijo de muggles. Ni más se diga.

Mamá armó el escándalo del siglo, quemó su nombre del tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia y le envió un vociferador a la indignada Druella Rosier, pero fue demasiado tarde: Andy ya había alistado maletas, encerrado su gato en la cesta y escapado con Ted aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

La familia quedó sumamente enardecida, tratando de recuperar la compostura y olvidar aquella deshonra. En ese lapso de tiempo, sus miradas y cuchicheos se clavaron en mí. Probablemente sospechaban que yo sería el siguiente en escaparse, siguiendo el repulsivo ejemplo de la voluntariosa Andromeda.

Así sería.

Por otro lado, y para darle a la historia un giro agradable, Andy y Ted se ganaron la lotería. Viven felices, alejados de la ciudad y los problemas, según lo que me cuentan en sus cartas. Su pequeña Nymphadora, de cuatro años, crece saludable en el campo.

Me recuerdo tristemente que nada es perfecto. Andromeda no está ocupando la silla de mi lado, y los refinadísimos Druella y Cygnus, me observan de soslayo, tal vez presintiendo lo que iría a suceder. Yo estaba muy callado, muy tranquilo y sin hacer alharaca, tan sumiso y obediente…definitivamente le encontraban un temible parecido a la tarde anterior a la huida de Andromeda.

Mi prima vale más que nadie en este mundo, Dios Salve a Andromeda, sí señor.


	4. ¿Ya te aburriste? ¿No? ¡Muchas gracias!

**¿Ya te aburriste? ¿No? ¡Gracias!**

Las pláticas sobre los sangre sucia y su infiltración en la sociedad continuaban en crescendo, como se dice en música. Iban y venían los acordes de la melodiosa voz de mi prima, anunciando un nuevo plan para exterminar tal plaga, Narcisa y Lucius hacen coro…mi mamá la solista contraataca con unos agudos trinos luciendo su magnífico repertorio de estupideces sobre lo que debería hacer el Ministerio de Magia aumentando la intensidad de la obra. Orion no se queda atrás e irrumpe en escena con un poético diálogo con su esposa sobre el verdadero poder que lograrían alcanzar los Mortífagos….

Finalmente, una fanfarria de asentimientos y risas malvadas cómplices entre todos los presentes, anuncian el final del movimiento de la 'Sinfonía Maquiavélica de los Black a Excepción de Sirius El Loco'

Me divorciaría de ellos para siempre en pocos minutos, sólo era cuestión de aguantar un rato más…

Todavía tenía dieciséis, y ¡maldición! era menor de edad y de eso no me zafaba. Veamos, esta sería la lista de las cosas que hubiera hecho si no existiera esa tonta cláusula sobre la magia en menores de edad:

a) Transformar a Lucius en un cerdo.

b) Corrijo lo anterior, él ya es uno.

c) Transformar a Lucius en un inodoro de baño público MUGGLE. Y asegurarme de que nadie lo limpie nunca.

d) Arrojar a Bellatrix a una selva con serpientes venenosas y boas constrictor. Tal vez le convenga discutir asuntos de Mortífagos con los de su especie. Y si no les cae bien, pues que se la almuercen.

e) Invitar a las chicas muggles que salen en las portadas de Playboy a mi casa.

f) Corrijo lo anterior, invitarlas a la casa de James que es el lugar a donde me voy a ir.

g) Corrijo lo anterior, nos vamos todos a la playa. Y con mi fantabulosa moto.

h) Pillar a Voldemort en las Bahamas (con el adúltero Rodolphus) y matarlo. Enviar las fotos a la prensa, y volverme rico con la primicia. Después de eso, preparar puré de Voldemort y servírselo a Bellatrix si es que aún vive.

¡Vaya lista de tareas importantes!

Y ahora…¿Cómo podría llamar a mi gran hazaña? No te lo expliqué bien todavía ¿verdad? La Marcha de Sirius…no. Canuto huye de casa (suena demasiado novelesco). Sirius mata a los Black y se fuga.

¿El Gran Escape? No. No me estoy escapando. Estoy haciendo algo mucho peor.

Sirius arroja a Bellatrix a un río con pirañas, y se marcha de su casa triunfal.

Sirius se rebela. No, eso siempre hago.

Sirius hace tragar excremento a un Lucius Malformado. No.

La Declaración de la Independencia de Sirius Black.

Creo que eso suena realmente bien ¿no te parece?

(Aunque aún sigo pensando que 'Sirius hace tragar excremento a un Lucius Malformado' serviría como subtítulo. Bien, bien, tienes razón: ¡basta ya de bromas escatológicas!)

Todavía estaba arrebujado en mi silla, pareciéndome más bien a un triste hongo solitario y mudo. Sólo para hacer algo, tomé la cuchara y jugueteé con la sopa gris avena que parecía una extraña ameba prehistórica haciendo glu—glu cuando la removía. Seguro de esa asquerosa consistencia es Lord Voldemort si es que lo logramos hacer puré.


	5. Otro buen modelo a seguir TOMA NOTA

**Otro buen modelo a seguir (TOMA NOTA)**

Faltaban pocos minutos.

El tío Alphard, ¿te he hablado ya del tío Alphard? Óyeme, el tío Alphard merece una placa conmemorativa, tener una calle con su nombre y ser ordenado Miembro del Imperio Británico, como mínimo. El tío Alphard era el principal patrocinador y financiador de mi gran hazaña.

Ya está viejo el tío, viejo y loco pero con los sesos bien puestos. Lo suficiente como para detestar a su familia igual que yo. Mis padres le tienen ojeriza ya que él casi nunca ha puesto los pies en esa casa, por haberlos estado paseando por los cinco continentes en sus interminables viajes, y en sus fogosos amoríos con bellezas griegas y japonesas. Oh, el tío Alphie…

¡Y dice que soy su sucesor! No es para tanto. Si voy a lo largo del globo en interminables viajes será para perseguir el trasero de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos vayan donde vayan. Aunque… si me doy tiempo ¿quién sabe? Siempre me han gustado las bellezas latinas.

Volvamos al gran escape. El tío Alphie me estaba ayudando en eso. Me había cedido todo su patrimonio monetario y las direcciones de sus contactos con tal de que me largara de una vez de esta condenada casa y mantuviera limpio en lo que pudiera el apellido Black. Según él, yo soy la esperanza viva, la redención de los Black.

Tres y media. Acuérdate.


	6. ¡Empieza la función!

**¡Empieza la función!**

— Si eso es todo, pues déjenme retirarme —dije poniendo en marcha el plan.

Oh oh, había interrumpido el importante soliloquio de Orion. Sí, no hay nada más importante que exponer con datos estadísticos sobre el crecimiento exponencial de la población de sangres sucia y los altos cargos que muchos de ellos ocupan en el Ministerio.

Todos me miraron clavándome pétreas miradas de desaprobación.

—…¿Dijiste?

—Me voy, me retiro —proseguí, impasible. Le eché una ojeada a la Voldisopa por última vez, agradeciendo que ese fuera el último día bajo esas cuatro paredes infernales—¿Me expliqué claramente?

Narcisa, la pusilánime, acababa de poner una cara de 'no otra vez'.

—¿Irte ya? Aún no has terminado con el tentempié, Sirius —soltó Lucius venenosamente, con un movimiento de cejas. Que se corte esa ridícula cola de caballo rubia, por favor. Le queda tan bien como un ajustado corsé francés a mi bella madre.

Sonreí, mirándolos a todos con suficiencia y ganas de estallar de entusiasmo, de furia, de todo. Me aclaré la voz, prosiguiendo con la escena y adoptando un sarcástico tono refinado e intelectualoide, parodia de mis familiares:

—Gracias, pero me permitiré rehusar la invitación. Les seré francos—me puse en pie, dejando la servilleta mal doblada a propósito y la Voldisopa sin tocar—, he estado esperando esta maravillosa reunión familiar para informarles expresamente que me estoy marchando de esta casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude advertir el peligroso enrojecimiento de mi padre.

Lo estaba logrando.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido Sirius, es que la comida no es de tu agrado?—replicó Bellatrix con voz melosa.

Más falsa que una mentira eres, Bellatrix.

—En realidad, la comida está mil veces más sustancial y buena que todas las conversaciones que he tenido que escuchar esta tarde, estos meses, todos estos años. Las mismas repetitivas pláticas sobre…

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó fulminantemente Orion Black, con los ojos casi desorbitados.

No se preocupen, perro que ladra no muerde.

—Pierde cuidado, Orion. Este muchacho no se va a mover ni un centímetro más—Bellatrix entornaba los ojos. Si su mirada pudiera matar, ya me habría enviado al noveno círculo del infierno.

—¿Y tú quién eres, Bellatrix para decirme qué es lo que debo hacer? —claro, directo y sin pelos en la lengua. Un vivo sentimiento de fuerza y convicción se iba apoderando de mi a medida que hablaba—¿Qué es lo que nos une, además de la sangre, sí, sangre pura, la que tú defiendes por sobre todas las cosas, tanto así que eres capaz de cometer un crimen? Absolutamente nada. Somos completamente diferentes. ¿Y qué me van a decir ahora? ¿'Si no fueras puro, ya te habríamos sacado los ojos y cortado la lengua'? Atrévanse. ¿Tú Bellatrix, no gustas jugar al cruciatus conmigo? Inténtalo. Incluso el más pobre y triste mendigo de esta calle es más puro que cualquiera de ustedes.

Oh… acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Y no lo iba a dejar de hacer.


	7. Intermedio o ¡Cortes Comerciales!

**¡Cortes comerciales!**

Sí, pueda sonarles disparatado, pero me divierten esos anuncios muggles.

¿Estás harto de tu odiosa familia que habla porquería y media de cualquier cosa? ¿Preferirías cortarte la cabeza y comértela antes que escuchar los cánticos de alabanza de tu prima para San Voldemort y sus Gloriosas Enseñanzas? ¿Te urge fugarte de tu casa y no sabes cómo? ¿Necesitas lugar donde quedarte indefinidamente?

¡Pues llama a James Potter, la Cornamenta que te ayuda estés donde estés! ¡Tararáraráaaa!

¡Apoya la causa! Donaciones a la cámara 713 de Gringotts.

Fin del espacio publicitario.

Sí, James Potter en esos instantes debía estar sentado en la terraza de su casa en el Valle de Godric, mirando hacia los cielos y aguardando mi llegada.

Es la ventaja de tener a James Potter de tu parte. Y él nunca falla.


	8. El clímax

**El clímax**

Los Black se habían quedado de piedra literalmente. Unos rumiando la cólera que les explotaría momentos después, otros completamente aturdidos por la absurda sarta de filosofía barata de aquel mocoso…

Sí, eso se podía leer claramente en sus caras.

Tomé aire, deseando haber tenido una grabadora muggle para hacer eterno el momento de mi gloriosa Declaración de La Independencia. Redoble de tambores…:

—Todo estos años he tenido que lidiar contra estas charlas disparatadas llenas de maquinaciones horribles y prejuicios contra de los muggles y los nacidos muggles . Realmente desapruebo tajantemente sus ideas, y lamento decirles que por más que traté de cambiar su mentalidad cerrada y malsana no logré ningún progreso, lo cual no me sorprende ahora, teniendo en cuenta los pobres principios morales por los que siempre se han regido. De nobles ustedes no tienen nada. La verdadera nobleza está muy lejos de ser bienvenida en esta casa. La verdadera nobleza reside en los corazones generosos, sensibles, humanos, valerosos. Nunca encontré eso aquí. Y por ese motivo es que he decidido marcharme.

Tiembla la tierra, se rajan las paredes, se empañan los cristales. Bullen los calderos, parpadean las luces y una ráfaga de viento apaga los candelabros. Buenos efectos especiales para lograr el clímax del épico acontecimiento.

Y fue cuando el silencio de furiosa incredulidad se hizo añicos con los desatinados gritos y exclamaciones airadas por parte de Walburga y Bellatrix.

—¡Me causas repugnancia! ¡Iluso! ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a hablar tremendas sandeces, necio infeliz…? —farfulló Bellatrix, crispando las manos y abalanzando el tronco sobre la mesa, como si quisiera gatear sobre ella y atraparte. Con un mortal brillo en sus ojos, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su túnica, adiviné que buscaba la varita—. Sirius, te advierto, una más y…¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!

No le escuchaba. Acababa de dar media vuelta y salir del comedor con la intrepidez de un ejército espartano, dirigiéndome al vestíbulo.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!

—¡Que se largue, es la deshonra de esta familia…!

Abrí de golpe el guarda abrigos y saqué el baúl preparado con anterioridad.

—¡TÚ…! —Orion me había seguido hasta el recibidor. Hizo algo que tenía previsto: me agarró del cuello con sus nudosos dedos fulminándome con la mirada. Las palabras le surgieron en pleno rapto de ira: —¡TÚ NO ATREVAS A MANCILLAR NUESTROS NOMBRES!

Y lo vomité todo:

—¡PUES YA LO HE HECHO, Y A TODA HONRA, PADRE! ¡ADIÓS NOBLE CASA DE LOS BLACK, QUE EN LO QUE TE QUEDE DE VIDA NO SIGAS ALBERGANDO GENERACIONES DE MORTÍFAGOS Y OTRAS ABERRACIONES MÁS…! ¡ADIÓS A TODOS! ¡LOS EXTRAÑARÉ NO SABEN CUÁNTO!


	9. Libertad igual a Sirius Black

**Libertad = Sirius Black**

Dejé medio atontado al pobre Orion. Tal vez se quedó sordo.

Lo último que hice fue abrir la puerta que protestó emitiendo chasquidos, tomé la escoba, saqué el baúl de una patada antes de que a mi padre y al resto le volviera el alma al cuerpo, y…salté fuera. Dos hechizos, maldiciones, o no sé qué estallaron en la pared donde dos segundos antes había estado mi cabeza.

Ya era libre, ¿sabes?

En ese momento pensé si no era sólo un sueño. Pero lo sentía como una energía irradiando de mi cuerpo, y esa sensación de triunfo hasta la podía palpar. De pronto, yo mismo era esa libertad que tanto había buscado.

La casa de Grimauld Place se iba alejando hasta parecer una cajita de fósforos, la veía desde el cielo montado en mi escoba y gritando a voz en cuello a las bandadas de aves que quisieran oírme:

—¡Gárgolas! Esto se siente …¡FAAANTAABULOSOOOOO!

Y a lo lejos en el borroso horizonte, el sol me ofrecía sus últimos rayos…un magnífico atardecer de película (está bien, exagero, pero es mi historia y te la cuento como me da la gana). Las nubes rojas y anaranjadas todas espectaculares sobre la inmensidad del mar, sirviendo de escenario al acto final de mi simple y llanamente grandiosa— no lo puedes negar, Evans—Declaración de la Independencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo. Creo que a estas alturas Sirius debe estar arrivando a la casa de James... pero bueno, el resto es otra historia :)<strong>

**¡Gárgolas galopantes! Un saludo a todos, rebeldes, tranquilos, malos, buenos, raros, bromistas, pendencieros, freaks, geeks, mods, hipsters, nerds, rockeros, indies, hardcores, hippies, punks, trekkies, waries, pottermaníacos; chicos y chicas del mundo...Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y no teman decir siempre lo que piensan.**

**Rosario  
><strong>


End file.
